


Gift from the Heart

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Kid!Fic, M/M, only allison derek and stiles are adults, store owner!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "I left a prompt just a minute a go and i got the song wrong it's the 8 days of Christmas by Destiny's Child not twelve sorry if it confused you. I also have another prompt for you if your interested. It's about Derek being a lonely billionaire who every Christmas picks a town and then invites all the poor and needy children to come and pick out toys from a local toy shop and he foots the bill. This year he chooses Stiles shop and gets a present he plans on keeping for ever Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles isn’t sure what to do when his entire shop suddenly fills up with little children. He freaks out a little, because he can’t find any adults accompanying them. But then he sees a man enter the shop. He looks a little scruffy and is wearing a sweater with a giant Santa on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles isn’t sure what to do when his entire shop suddenly fills up with little children. He freaks out a little, because he can’t find any adults accompanying them. But then he sees a man enter the shop. He looks a little scruffy and is wearing a sweater with a giant Santa on it. Stiles is really hoping he’s not some creepy predator. But when he sees Allison step through the door, he relaxes.

‘Listen up everyone,’ she says. ‘There is going to be no screaming, no fighting and no making a mess. If you find something you like you go find Derek, so he can pay for it. If you want something and you can’t find it or reach it, you come find me, Derek or Stiles. Understood?’

There’s a chorus of ‘Yes, Ms Allison’, and they’re off.

Stiles watches in amusement as the children break up in little groups and start browsing the store. Some people think that children will be happy with anything. But if Stiles has learned one thing in the years that he’s owned this store, it’s that children are picky. He watches as boys pick up toy after toy, critically examining them, before putting them down with a shake of their head. One little girl walks straight past the dolls and to the area where he keeps the puzzles.

The scruffy looking man, Derek, walks up to him.

‘Hi, I’m Derek.’ He holds out his hand.

‘Stiles, owner of this fine establishment,’ he says, shaking Derek’s hand.

‘Sorry if this is all a little much.’

‘It’s fine,’ Stiles assures him. ‘I help Allison out from time to time. I know most of these kids and they deserve to let go a little. And I know their parents will appreciate it.’

Derek looks relieved at that. From up close, the man looks a lot less scruffy, handsome even. His beard is  perfectly trimmed and though the sweater is obviously not top quality, the jeans he’s wearing look well cut. And there is something soft in his eyes as he watches the children walk around the store.

Stiles is pulled out of his musings when a little girl walks up to them, with nothing but a sparkly pen. The look in Derek’s eyes goes a little sad and he gets down on his knees, so he’s at a level with the girl.

‘Is this what you want?’

The girl nods.

‘Are you sure? You can have anything, you know.’

The girl’s nod is a little more hesitant this time. And when Derek keeps looking at her, it becomes a shake. She turns around and walks back amongst the toys, only to come back with a Jedi costume, lightsaber included.

‘That happen a lot?’ Stiles asks.

‘Yeah. Most of these kids aren’t used to really getting what they want. So they try to find the cheapest thing in the store. They’re children, they shouldn’t have to worry so much.’

Stiles nods.

‘It’s why I do this,’ Derek explains. ‘I don’t have any family of my own to spoil, so I try to make other people’s Christmases a little brighter. Although I’d still do this if I _did_ have a family.’

The man looks a little shocked at what he just said. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump my personal stuff on you.’

Stiles wants to hug the sad look in the man’s eyes away, but simply pats him on the shoulder. ‘I get it. It’s just me and my dad most holidays. It’s a little sad sometimes, but spreading the Christmas cheer helps.’

They’re interrupted by two boys carrying one big box. It’s a race car track. With a small sigh Derek goes back  down.

‘We are getting this together,’ Jackson states.

‘Are you sure? It’s okay if you both want a present for yourself.’

The boys shake their heads in unison.

‘No, we want this together, because we will be playing together,’ Danny explains.

Stiles decides to rescue Derek. He knows that neither boy will change their mind.

‘Well, give it here then,’ he says. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll get your gift when you guys leave. Go help the others pick out their presents.’

Jackson eyes him a little suspiciously, but he hands over the toy after a nudge from his friend.

‘You wouldn’t have been able to change their minds,’ Stiles tells Derek, when they watch the two boys walk back into the store. ‘Those two share almost everything. If they shared any more, they’d merge into one person.’

‘You sure?’

‘Trust me I’ve tried,’ Stiles says with a sigh. ‘Jackson isn’t one to share, but Danny is the exception to every rule. He even shares his cookies with him. And he hit Greenberg ones, just for asking. You’re giving them exactly what they want.’

Derek looks relieved at that.

It keeps going like that. They talk and once in a while they’re interrupted by one of the children. Most of them pick something they really want, but sometimes one of them will pick something that has both Derek and Stiles raise their eyebrows. One of these kids is Isaac. When the boy comes up to them, holding a Catwoman on a motorcycle, Stiles immediately realizes what is going on. Not that Isaac is the first boy to come up to them with a doll, but this one clearly isn’t for him. Derek doesn’t seem to notice, so Stiles steps in.

‘Hey Isaac,’ he says, ‘I didn’t know you liked Catwoman.’

Isaac goes a little red, but he nods vehemently.

‘Are you sure? Because I always thought that Catwoman was Erica’s favourite.’

‘Mine, too,’ Isaac says in a small voice.

Derek seems to catch on. He sits down next to Stiles.

‘Is Erica your friend?’ he asks.

‘Yes,’ Isaac says, ‘but she’s sick.’

‘How about, you pick something _you_ want and we go wrap this one up for Erica,’ Derek says. ‘That way you can give it to her.’

‘Really?’ Isaac’s eyes are big with disbelieve. And when Derek nods, he races back into the store.

‘Thank you, I wouldn’t have caught that,’ Derek tells him earnestly.

When the last of the kids has chosen a toy, Allison takes them all to the shop next door to get something to drink.

Stiles is at the register, ringing up all the toys. Once in he while he peeks up at Derek. They’re not talking, and the silence is a comfortable one, but Stiles really needs to ask him something.

‘What is it that you want?’ he asks.

‘I’m sorry?’

‘From the store. You’ve given everyone something, even Allison. I figure you deserve a gift. Anything you like, it’s on me.’

‘I can’t do that, Stiles. I can’t take away from your livelihood.’

‘Dude, you just bought, like, a gazillion presents. It won’t hurt my ‘livelihood’. Just choose something.’

Derek nods and walks off. He roams around the aisles for a minute and comes back with the same sparkly pen the little girl had earlier. Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

‘You’re sure this is what you want?’ he mirrors Derek’s earlier question.

Derek nods.

‘Are you sure there is nothing in this entire store that you’d rather have?’

The look Derek gives him, is intense. It makes Stiles’ breath catch and he can feel the blood rising to his cheeks.

Very slowly and deliberately, Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ cheeks and closes the distance between them. It’s nothing more than a light peck, but he can feel it singing throughout his entire body.

When he pulls back, he sees the question in Derek’s eyes.

‘It’s yours,’ Stiles breathes, pulling the man back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
